powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Youko Yagami
"Pink Racer!" Youko Yagami (八神 洋子, Yagami Yōko) is Pink Racer (ピンクレーサー, Pinku Rēsā) of the Carrangers. She is 19 years old. Biography Carranger She is the secretary at Pegasus Garage, calculating the expenses and payroll. Youko is very self-conscious about her weight because she loves to eat sweets, and frequently consults magazine fortune-telling articles to predict her future. She dreams of becoming an idol someday and marrying a rich husband, and has a terrible sense of direction. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Youko fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Racer powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Yoko and her teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Youko, alongside her team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi Youko as Pink Racer appears with her team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Pink Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Pink Vehicle *V-Rescue / Rescue Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Bumper Bow *Pink Speeder 5 Ranger Key The is Youko Yagami's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink Racer. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Youko received her key and became Pink Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Youko Yagami was portrayed by Atsuko Kurusu. As Pink Racer, her suit actor was Motokuni Nakagawa. See also Category:Sentai Pink Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai 5